The miracle of soul
by VioletStarVN
Summary: "I told you, Zarc." Ray firmly said. "I don't fight alone. Yuzu, Serena, Rin, Ruri… the feeling, the soul, the will of all of them is being right here…"


**Title:** The miracle of soul

 **Author:** ngoisaotim

 **Rating:** K+

 **Status:** Complete

 **Characters:** Ray, Zarc, dragon boys, bracelet girls

 **Genre:** Hurt/Comfort, Family, Friendship

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own ARC-V and its characters.

 **Summary:** "I told you, Zarc." Ray firmly said. "I don't fight alone. Yuzu, Serena, Rin, Ruri… the feeling, the soul, the will of all of them is being right here…"f

"Nii-sama!"

Reira yelled when witnessed his older brother being blew back. "Are you alright, nii-sama?"

"Yeah," Reiji nodded and tried to sit up, but his LP only remained 200.

 _Intrusion Penalty, 2000 points._

Reiji and others startled when heard that sound. They looked up...

"Ray!" Reo shouted when saw the girl with the long maroon and dark red hair. "Finally you revived! I waited for a long time for this."

Ray looked at her father, but said nothing. She knew what her father did was for her, but basically she didn't ask that, especially that made everyone to be hurt.

"Ray..." Zarc mumbled.

"If you revive, I will revive as well! If you're going to destroy the world, I will stop you!" Ray exclaimed.

"You can't do that alone!" Zarc smirked.

"As if I'm doing this alone," Ray responded. "This time will be totally different."

"What!?" Zarc asked, but Ray only drew the card to begin her turn.

"I activate the spell card, The miracle of soul! With this, when I summon monsters from my Extra Deck, I can ignore the condition about their names."

"Ignore names!?" Reo curiously repeated. "What do you want to do, Ray!?"

She began summon her aces, or exactly, her fragments's ace.

"Birds with beautiful wings! Gather on the battlefield and take brilliant flight! Xyz Summon! Dance in the sky! Rank 1! **Lyrical Luscinia - Assembly Nightingale**!"

"It's Ruri's monster!" Shun surprised.

"Nii-san..." Ruri's illusion appeared beside Ray and smiled at him softly. Shun felt as if his heart stopped its beat. "Ruri! Is it really you!?" he choked.

"Yeah, it's me," she nodded, "I'm fine, but right now we must save Yuto and others," she said then turned to look at Zarc.

"Yuto! It's me, Ruri!" Ruri began. "We had fought together at Heartland, do you remember? You went cross dimensions for me. You tried to save me when I was controlled by that bug, tried to remind me of who I'm with your Dark Rebellion! So now, please wake up, Yuto!"

"Don't say meaningless words!" Zarc annoyed.

"It isn't meaningless!" Ruri responded. "I know Yuto is still being there. I know he'll hear what I say!"

"You..." Zarc mumbled.

"Not yet!" Ray yelled and continued summoning other monsters.

"Winds of winter, snow and ice! Become my power to blow everything away! Synchro Summon! Come forth! Level 7! **Wind Witch - Winter Bell**!"

"Is that... Rin's?" everyone winked. Nobody saw that monster before, but they realized that's Rin's monster when her illusion appeared beside Ray.

"Yugo!" Rin yelled. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry for hurting you. But you can't stop here. You aren't someone who can give up easily. You tried to fight until the very end, for me, for our dream and future. Please wake up and fight Zarc, Yugo! You can do that!"

"Shut up!" Zarc yelled when the pain attacked his heart again.

"We won't stop, until we can defeat you, Zarc!" Ray exclaimed.

"Fusion Summon! Now, come to the stage! Sing your song of victory! **Bloom Diva the Floral Melodius Saint!** "

"It's Yuzu's monster!" Sora and others yelled at the same time.

"Yuya!" Yuzu yelled. "I told you once, do you remember? I don't want to see you hurting others. You're a kind boy, who only wants to bring smiles to everyone with your Dueling. You aren't a demon, and you'll never be, as long as you can resist Zarc and show him that you aren't a part of him anymore! You always try to protect me. Notwithstanding how many times we're separated, you always chase after me to save me. Respond, Yuya! Our feeling! And go home, together."

"S-Stop it..." Zarc weakly said.

"Finally!" Ray closed her eyes in a while before summon her last ace.

"Fusion Summon! Come to me! Beautiful beast that dances in the moonlight! **Moonlight Cat Dancer**!"

"Serena's monster..." Reo whispered. He couldn't forget it, the monster Serena used when he saw her at the first time.

"Yuri..." Serena whispered when she appeared Ray like others. "I have no idea why we don't know each other, like others. But... But I know you don't like this, you won't like being controlled or being immured in that body. I hope you can fight as well, for your own future. And... Yuya! Try your best! Fight!"

"Shut up!" Zarc yelled. "They don't exist anymore. Don't try to call them! They're only my fragments, and now they returned to me! If you think you can defeat me by waking them up, you mistook!"

"I told you, Zarc." Ray firmly said. "I don't fight alone. Yuzu, Serena, Rin, Ruri... the feeling, the soul, the will of all of them is being right here..." she reaching her left chest while glancing at her fragments. "And no, there aren't only them... We'll fight with Yuya - who only wants to bring smiles through his Dueling, with Yuto - who didn't want to hurt anyone even when he was living in a war, with Yugo - who always cares about others, especially Rin, his best friend, even Yuri - even when he used to be cruel and crazy, I know he wants to be free from you!"

"Don't say anymore!" Zarc yelled. "All of them already disappeared!"

Within Zarc...

"Ruri..."

"Rin..."

"Yuzu... Serena..."

Yuya, Yuto and Yugo whispered, trying to stand up. They could hear it, the voice of their best friends, and they saw those familiar faces as well. They took some minutes to connect events, then looked at each other.

"We must escape from Zarc!" Yuya exclaimed.

"But how can we do that?" Yugo rubbed his head, trying to remove the giddiness.

"Ray must defeat Zarc," Yuto replied, "that's the only way. We need to help her."

"Yeah," Yuya and Yugo nodded.

"Do you want to have a little help?" A voice resounded behind them. They turned to look and gapsed. "Y-Yuri!?"

"Don't mistake," Yuri smiled like how he still did. "In fact I don't want to help you so much, basically I don't like helping others, but I hate being immured in this body. It isn't fun. Anyways, I can't defeat you in this situation, Yuugou-kun..." he teased.

"It isn't Yuugou - I'm Yuugo! You-!" Yugo yelled, but Yuto stopped him from beating Yuri. "Alright, first we must handle Zarc. You two can argue later."

Ray continued fighting with her monsters and attacked Zarc with his monsters. Zarc mumbled and tried to do something, activated his monster's effect, one of his spells/traps, or sought an Action Card. But he couldn't do anything, since his fragments always tried to stop his moves. "Dammit!" he yelled. "Don't prevent me! You're only my fragments, don't try to do meaningless things!"

"No!" Ray repsonded and made Zarc looked at her. "You can fail to realize, but they aren't your- our fragments. Those eight fragments, since they were reborned in four dimensions, they received love and care from others, and grew up like eight individual living entities. They have their own will and dreams, you can't ignore!"

"Ray..." Reo whispered, in a moment, he realized, maybe, just maybe, he mistook at the beginning.

"Battle!" Ray raised her eyebrows and order her last monster to attack Zarc.

A bright ray of light appeared and quickly covered Zarc. "S-Stop it..." Zarc was scared, and everyone stared at the light, wonder what would happen next.

Then Yuya and others appeared in place of Zarc. "We succeeded!" Yugo happily shouted.

"Thank you, Yuri," Yuya looked at his Fusion counterpart and smiled.

"Hey, I told you I only did that for myself, I hate that body," Yuri shrugged. "Don't need to thank me."

"But in short, we can stand here because your help," Yuto said. "Don't need to be shy."

"I'm not shy!"

"Yuto!" Shun yelled and prepared to run to his best friend, but a dark energy sphere appeared and stopped his way.

"I won't stop!" Zarc's voice resounded. "I'll return again and again!"

"That won't happen!" Yuya yelled. "You'll be stuck in our own bodies. And as long as our will is stronger yours, you won't revive!"

"What are you say-" Zarc yelled, but right after, four bracelets that Ray wore on her right arm split that ball into four parts, and they quickly disappeared into four boys's bodies.

Dimensions were slowly separated, until Fusion dimension returned to the original form it had after Ray split the world at that day.

"Ray!" Reo yelled and ran towards to hug his daughter. "I miss you very much."

"Me too..." Ray smiled, then pushed herself away from her father. "I'm sorry, Dad... But I can't stay here anymore."

"What do you mean, Ray?" Reo was surpised. "The world is safe now. You can live here."

Ray shooked her head, then looked at Shun and others. "I just said this, do you remember? Yuzu and others aren't my fragments anymore. They have their own lives and will. In fact, me reviving in time is because they agreed to help me, because they want to save their friends. Now I must return to them what they deserve to have, their own lives."

"Ray!" Reo yelled. "I did everything for you, now are you saying all of them is meaningles?"

Ray sighed. "Dad. I never ask for that. I don't want you to hurt others for me. I didn't make girls appear to steal their lives."

"But I don't want to see you disappearing..." Reo choked.

Ray smiled and hugged her father again, trying to not cry. "Don't worry, Dad... I won't disappear. Yuzu and others brought a miracle bond between me and this world. Within each of them, I'll always watch you."

Ray stepped a few step back, then raised her right arm and made bracelets lit up again.

"Yuzu! Guys!" Yuya and others yelled and ran to their friends as soon as they appeared again.

"Yuzu!" Yuya cried while hugging her tightly. "It was over. We're safe. We'll never be separated again, I promise."

Yuzu nodded, hugging Yuya back and cried. She couldn't say anything else.

"Yuto! Brother!" Ruri cried and hugged them. "I feared I wouldn't meet you again. Thanks for saving us."

"In fact you and other saved us," Yuto smiled. "You're really strong, Ruri. Now let's go home. Everyone is wating for us."

The green-haired girl glanced at them, then turned to look at Yugo. "I-I'm sorry for the D-Wheel..." she was confused, but Yugo only shook his head. "Don't worry, we can create a new one after we returned to City. Don't worry, now there isn't Tops or Commons anymore. Thank to Yuya."

Serena smiled and looked at everyone. Then she startled when realized Yuri was leaving away. "Hey, where do you want to go?"

"Anywhere," Yuri replied without turning to look.

"Solve Yuri's problem," Yuzu teased.

Serena threw towards Yuzu a 'why-me' glance.

"Is it obvious?" Yuzu giggled. "All of us will return with our own dimension, and you're the only way who stay here. If you aren't with Yuri, who will do that?"

"I doubt him needing someone with him," Serena shrugged. "But I'll try becoming his friend, only in the case he doesn't cause any problem for me."

"So good luck," Yuzu smiled.

Then looked up the sky with others, a clear blue that they thought, in a moment, that they wouldn't be able to see again. But they could, because the cruel war was really finished.

 **END**


End file.
